


Braiding

by Hotarukunn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, MidMary, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, pleased sigh escape him, and he smiles when she starts humming to herself. Does she <i>really</i> think he is asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic titles = my nemesis (or something)

There is hands in his hair, fingers running through to smooth out knots in the day-worn hair. His eyes are closed, back against a much smaller back, and through his shirt, he can feel a spine peek through skin-tight shirt. "What are you doing?" he asks, not able to keep the sleepy tones out of his voice.

For a few moments, she says nothing, and Midnight wonders if she didn't hear him. Then, he hears an absent "braiding," and he raises his eyebrows as he twists his neck to look at her. The only thing he can see is her neck, as her hair has parted in the back during her concentrated distraction.

He hums, turning back to his previous position and leans a little heavier against her. She grunts at that, and tugs at a braid it seems she has managed in his thick hair. Maybe he should cut it, he ponders silently, but he push the thought aside when hands continue their ministrations of his hair.

A small, pleased sigh escape him, and he smiles when she starts humming to herself. Does she _really_ think he is asleep? Although it wouldn't be weird that he actually _did_ fall asleep because he was feeling quite content at the moment.

 _Isn't that just cute._ he thinks, when she suddenly stop, turn around, and give him a hug from behind. Yes, she definitely think that he is asleep. Otherwise, she would never hug him without reason. Or with, for that matter.

A smile makes its way up on his face when he feels her press a little closer, one of her knees brushing against his hip for just a moment. He turns his head again, and smile into her surprised face.

A hand slip in place over her cheek, and he press his lips over her smaller ones. When she gasps, he press his mouth closer to hers, lightly licking the corner and nibbling at the lower lip, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Eagerly, but probably still a bit stunned and embarrassed, she returns the touches, and he grin when she lets out a low moan.

Unfortunately, she also pulls away at that moment. There is a frown on her face, and Midnight rub the line between her brows. "You'll ruin your pretty face with all that frowning, Mary." he muses.

Mary Hughes huffs. "You were asleep." she says.

"I was?" Midnight retort with a smirk, and she huff. "I should kick you between your legs." she barks out, and Midnight snigger in amusement. "You wouldn't. Not without being really mad." From experience, he knows this. At least he had managed to avoid getting hit this far, but maybe one day she'd get lucky. Or he unlucky.

She simply glare, until he decide that it was enough of this one-sided staring competition, and pulls her into his lap.

She yelps.

And he can't help but snicker at that.

She open her mouth to scold him, but she is cut off as Midnight kisses her again. Mary Hughes' face turns a pretty shade of red, and he grins at her. "Nap?" he asks, ignoring that he actually is starting to get aroused. She pursue her lips, eyeing him suspiciously for a few, long moments. "Fine." she finally quip. "But no more funny business."  
He grins, wishing in silence that she'd let him go further than just kisses. Of course, she tastes amazing, like rich warmth and sun, but he wants to feel all that heat, drink it in and drown in it.

As it is, though, he has to settle for the second best, and pull her into an embrace. He buries his nose in her hair, feeling the soft scent of dust from the cathedrals and her own, so difficult to place scent that is entirely her own. He smile into her hair as she make herself comfortable, cheek against his arm and nose just shy from touching his chest.

"Cute little Mary mine, good night." he murmurs when he feels her drift off into sleep. He doesn't care if he fall asleep as well, or if he doesn't. Just being in her arms is a comfort, and he always feels rested after spending time with her, Midnight's little Mary Hughes.

**Author's Note:**

> //gasp// my 80th published fic is straight! I rarely write straight couples, but I like a lot of them in Fairy Tail. Though my OTP is still the very not-straight Loke/Jellal but anyways. Rare-pairs hooray! I don't know why, but I absolutely adore MidMary, even though I have no idea how it happened.


End file.
